Making My Way to You
by grave-walker
Summary: Most boys want to be their older brothers, Sam wants to be with his. SamDean underage and preseries. My summaries suck, read the story it's cute and hot i assure you
1. Sam pov

Making My Way to You

Part 1

Sam's Pov

They had been in and out of so many different schools, yet always it remained the same. Dean was the hot, bad ass, muscular senior who didn't give a shit about anything; the girls flocked to him like he was made of 100 chocolate. And Sam was Dean's little brother. Sam had friends, sure, but they were always the geeky nerdy type. He had tried to fit in, but to become a "social elite" one was required to other play a rugged manly sport, and play it well, or else like his brother, piss on the rules and anyone else who abides by them. Sam walked out of the school building, pack slung over one shoulder walking beside the latest loser who clung to Sam like he was the only chance of friendship this kid was ever gonna get. Dean had skipped school that day, Sam knew because Dean had dropped him off that morning told him to 'have fun learning his ABC's and try not to bore himself to death' before driving off, no doubt to meet some hot older college babe and ad another notch to his bed post.

So when Dean showed up to pick up Sam after school, after obviously wagging, leaning on the side of the impala borrowed from his father, the entire school stood to notice. The senior girls were standing around him, with knees cocked and twiddling long hair in their fingers, guys gathered, laughing and taking the shit out of other guys seeking for Dean's approval. Sam stopped and just stood to watch his brother and the groupies. For a long time Sam didn't understand what was so damn interesting about his brother. He was a pain in the arse, he teased, and ridiculed and played his music too loudly, he was always making crude jokes, mucking up Sam's hair or picking fights which resulted in wrestling and mucking about which always got them into trouble. As Sam got older he realised that there were other things about his brother too, the way Dean constantly looked out for him, if there were bullies (which there usually were) that selected Sam as a prime target, they suffered extreme role reversal when Dean was through with them. Dean never yelled at him for no reason or left him out, hell Dean was always encouraging Sam to go with him to parties or stuff like that.

Then Sam even began to like the other stuff too, the wrestling became more playful and enjoyable, the teasing worked both ways, crude jokes were…well there were still crude jokes (which bordered closely on innuendo, but Sam would never ask Dean of that), he didn't even mind it when they both got into trouble. They'd serve out their punishments with shit eating grins on their faces. Sam would have been perfectly happy for his admiration to end there, for him to always see his big brother as that, his hero and best friend, but nnnoooo. Stupid bloody hormones. Sam began to notice other things about Dean. His freckles for one, they went from being annoying things Sam had to look at when Dean had him pinned and tickling the crap out of him, to really cute dots that danced around his brother's gorgeous green eyes. Sam also began to notice the golden tan of Dean's skin, the way, when Dean was working out, the sun would hit his wet skin and he would seem to glow, Sam would find himself starring and strangely parched. Speaking of shirtless Dean, his muscles? Far more attractive than any pair of tits Sam had ever seen.

Oh god, and Dean's lips, every time Dean drank from a bottle, or licked sauce or ice-cream or any god damn thing off his lips Sam would stare completely captivated and think how wonderfully soft those lips would be, but forceful too, since everything that was Dean was a tad aggressive. And that ass!...well you get the point, Sam had gone from simple admiration (coughs hero worship), to a school girl crush, to full blown boners, that refuse to go down without certain attention, lust for his own big brother.Naturally this had freaked him out and caused a long grief period about how sick he was that he wanted his brother. Before finally giving up, not being able to stand jacking off to thoughts of his brother and pretending it was because he looked like some actress he saw in a magazine…not that Sam reads ladies magazines…at all.

Beside him the geek boy is still yabbering in his ear about something…satellite's orbiting Jupiter or whatever and Sam's still watching the his brother swarmed by admirers. Dean finally looked up and laid his eyes on Sam. He face lit up and he raised up his hand  
'Sammy! Hey Sammy come on man!' Dean shouted across the square.  
Sam blushed at the childhood nickname and tried to ignore the snickers and laughs of Dean's groupies. Sam readjusted the pack on his shoulder, said good-bye to Jupiter boy and walked over to Dean.  
'Hey Sammy, how was school?' Dean asked in front of his "friends".  
'It's Sam,' he grumbled and the senior's laughed.  
'Check out the big man,' one of the guys said 'Wants to ditch the potty and piss standing up like the rest of us,'  
The group laughed and Sam ducked his head.  
'Aww he's so cute!' one of the girls said knocked him with her shoulder 'How can you stand not just gobbling him up Dean?'  
'With all the will power I can muster' Dean didn't take his eyes away from Sam's and smirked. Sam blushed to the roots of his hair, damn puberty, turning every damn thing into sexual innuendo. Then again Dean could say 'hairy mole' and still sound sexy as hell.  
'He doesn't look much like you,' another girl said 'are you sure he's your brother?'  
Dean's eyes darkened but hid his anger well.  
'Of course he's my brother, never leave home without him, right Sammy boy?' Dean grinned at him 'Beside's in some ways he's a lot like me,'  
'He doesn't have your looks though does he Dean?' one of the girls said and touched Dean's arm. Sam clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  
'He may not look like me, but he's gonna be a looker, it's in the genes,' Dean stated 'Neways, we gotta take off, come on Sammy,'  
'Yeah you don't wanna miss the kids bedtime' one smart arse said. Sam opened the passenger's door and climbed in. Dean sat in the drivers seat, started up the engine and tore out of there, revving up the engine a little more than was necessary. Sam slouched down into his chair and stared out the window.  
'Aw come on Sammy, don't pout, they were only kidding around,' Dean excused.  
'No Dean, they were right,' Sam argued.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I'm not like you, we're completely different,' Sam pointed out.  
'Nah, don't be stupid,'  
'I'm not Dean! I'm absolutely nothing like you. I'm some geeky kid, and your…they're right, it's hard to believe we're brothers,' Sam scowled.  
'That's a loud of crap Sam. You're a lot like me, your stubborn as all hell, you got a killer left hook, you're smart, fun…when you want to be…sometimes,'  
'Dean I'm serious!'  
'So am I,'  
'But look at us Dean, you're all calm and funny and laid back and cool. I'm some geeky kid who's uptight and too shy to function, nobody gives a shit about me, and everyone likes you' Sam grumbled.  
'Ah, so that's what this is all about. Don't worry Sammy, you'll find a girl, you just gotta score one of those hot math babes,'  
'That's not what I'm talking about Dean,'  
'So this isn't about attracting someone pretty?' Dean asked unconvinced. Sam bit his lip and looked at his hands folded in his lap.  
'Well…kinda…but there's no way I can measure up to them,' Sam sighed.  
'That's a load of crap, trust me Sammy. You got this whole pretty boy puppy dog eyes thing going for you, if you wanted to you could make 'em melt,' Dean clarified.  
'It's impossible,' Sam shook his head and sighed.  
'How's that?'  
'Cause the person…this person is, well…they're really hot,' Sam blushed.  
'Yeah? What else Sammy?' Dean asked with a huge smirk on his face.  
'They're tanned and tall and beautiful, everyone is attracted to…this person, with the most perfect body on the planet…salivatingly sexy,' Sam ducked his head unable to meet his brothers gaze and pretended to stare out the window ' everyone sees it, but they don't see what I see, they see lips and butt and muscles and eyes and yeah that's a big part of it but they don't see what elese makes them so….great. They're funny, and fun and they make me laugh, and they care about me, watch over me…not in the way I'd like them to though, that could never happen but…I just can't help it. They just…I really like…-,'

'Sam,' Dean spoke. Sam looked up in shock, unaware that somewhere amongst all that they had pulled over, and oh god, Dean was looking at him like he was in pain. Dean knew, and now he hated him and…oh god what had he done. Tears stung Sam's eyes and he ducked his head desperately trying to keep them all back.  
'I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean it, just forget it,' Sam clenched his fists in his jeans and bit his lip. 'I didn't say anything, please Dean. I'm so sorry don't hate me,'  
'Look at me Sammy,' Dean instructed.  
Sam lifted his head and reluctantly opened his eyes. Dean raised a hand and whipped away one the tear trails with his thumb, before trailing it down and running it over Sam's lips.  
'What I'm going to give to you now is for today and today only. This can never go on beyond this, because it's wrong and we can get into a lot of trouble. Dad can never know about it, it'll just be between you and me. Okay Sammy?' Dean asked.

Sam nodded, absentmindedly before Dean leant forward and brushed his lips delicately against Sam's, who gasped at the surprising actions of his brother. Dean ran his tongue over Sam's bottom lip before taking it between his lips and sucking gently. Sam shut his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation, and oh god, it felt so perfect, only hotter, because it was Dean, Dean was kissing him and he knew his cheeks would be so damn red right now, but then Dean parted Sam's lips and swept his tongue inside and Sam couldn't care. When Dean's tongue brushed Sam's both of them physically jolted and moaned into the kiss. Sam opened his mouth eagerly for Dean to taste all he wanted. They both moved, getting closer and closer to each other until they were bodily pressed up against one another, hands clasping and t-shirts and backs. Mouths meeting eagerly tongues tasting desperately, there was so much heat, Dean's touch was so hot, so fierce. Dean rested his hand on Sam's thigh and the younger boy thrust, eagerly desperate for that hand to go lower. That's when Dean, pulled away and rested his forehead against Sam's. They both sat there, sharing hot breath and trying desperately to calm down.

'That's it Sam, we can never do this again,' Dean clarified. Sam nodded, but he knew, that this one time would never be enough. He needed more of his brother, and now he know Dean wanted that too. He really loved his brother, knew him better than any one else, that's how he knew, even though Dean made it perfectly clear that it would never happen again. It was only a matter of time before it did.

A/N: YAY! my first wincest fic! I LOVE supernatural, and i cannot live without wincest, so this story is a long time coming, but finally i wrote one and being the sick pervert that i am i wrote an underage sam/dean fic hehehe, love it, now to go read more wincest tralalallaala


	2. Dean pov

Making My Way to You

Part 2

Dean Pov

It was official. Dean was the most fucking stupid person on the planet. Dean tried to bury his head in his pillow and hopefully smother himself in his sleep. You see Dean has this…thing, some may call it a kink, or over brotherly affection, or a passing phase (however unusual), Dean was a realist and saw it for what it was, and what he was, was hot and heavy for his little brother. Don't get him wrong, he ain't queer or anything…well maybe a little bit…but not enough to stop him appreciating the glory of the female form. If some pretty thing wearing a short skirt and low top walked past Dean was gonna notice, turn around and keep on noticing until she walked out of sight. Dean had had his share of women too; enough to know what to touch and when, what to stroke, what to kiss, when to press that little bit harder and move that little bit faster. The ladies loved him and in a way Dean loved them too but…how he felt about Sammy though…that was a little different. There was never really a starting point for these feelings, he had always loved his brother, always, somehow that love…progressed, evolved, whatever, the point where Dean went from loving his brother to being in love with his brother.

Sam was so damn sexy and he didn't even know it. The bangs and the big ol' green eyes got Dean everytime, and that dimple, oh god! He just wanted to pin Sam down and lick and bite that thing so bad. Sam had a pretty good physique too; broad shoulders, muscular frame (that Sam was foolish enough to hide under big old baggy shirts), and a bubble butt, God cursed Dean when he gave Sam that bubble butt. Every time Sam innocently stripped down unaware Dean had walked in the room, he had to bite down hard on his tongue not to moan or run over there mark that soft pink skin, to dig his teeth into that delicious behind and claim it for himself. Sure Sam had a lot to grow into, but Dean could see how Sam would turn out, long, tall and beautiful. It wasn't just physical though, Dean's not that shallow…he really isn't. Not with Sammy. No, Dean fell for Sammy because it's Sammy, innocent, honest, dedicated, beautiful, bashful, delicate little Sammy. With a smile that could melt Dean's heart, and a laugh that could steal away his soul. Hell Dean even loved grumpy, moody Sammy, and if that didn't prove Dean was a sucker for his brother he didn't know what would. It didn't really matter though, cause no matter what happened Dean would never do that to Sammy, never force his desires on his baby brother.

That's what he had always told himself anyway, and then…in the car…when Sam had…and then he…Dean was so fucking stupid. Turns out kissing the person you're in love with isn't a good idea when you're trying to pretend those feelings don't exist. Now Dean knew what Sam tasted like, and holy fucking hell, was it that much better than what Dean thought it would be. Sweet and sooo good. Dean was getting hard just thinking about it. When Dean realised what Sam was trying to say to him, Dean had pulled over to tell him no, that it could never happen, and then came the waterworks. Those god damn puppy dog eyes and bangs and…Dean had fallen hook line and sinker. He kissed his little brother, and little brother had gone and kissed right back, and damn did Sam know what he was doing. Looks like Dean wasn't the only one that noticed Sam's potential…which was really a thought Dean wasn't going to dwell on as jealousy and white hot anger began to bubble up inside him. Instead Dean was going to think about what happened in the impala, the way Sam's lips felt, and the way Sam clung to him, and god damn it, the way Sam was so quick and eager to open his mouth for Dean, as though all Sam wanted in life was for Dean to taste him, and run his tongue against his own. Dean began to move against the mattress, needing friction on his unbelievably hard, hard on.

Knocking on his bedroom door caught his attention though. Dean immediately stopped and turned his head around as his Dad entered. He had been gone for almost a week now on another hunt, Dean was so eager to see him he almost got up from the bed, until the movement reminded him he had a little problem he really wouldn't want his dad to know about.  
'Dad, hey, you're back…are you okay?' Dean asked, realising his Dad looked like shit…shit that had seen better days.  
'Yeah, look Dean I'm kinda warn out, so I'm just gonna crash,' John explained.  
'Okay, you sure you're okay? You don't need me to stitch anything up?' Dean asked.  
'Nah, I just need rest, you just be sure to get dinner for you and your brother,' John clarified.  
'Yes sir,'  
'Try to keep it down though huh? No messing around?'  
'Yes sir,'  
John nodded, then turned and headed down the hallway. Gladly the exchange had withered his arousal. So Dean stood up and watched his father limp down to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Dean, clothed in only track pants and wife beater, ran a hand through his hair and walked into the kitchen, adjacent to the telly room. Sam was watching some documentary being the adorable geek that he is, and didn't even notice Dean's arrival. Dean walked into the kitchen and began to look for dinner, finding bugger all, he picked up the phone, which slipped and made a loud noise of impact against the floor catching Sam's attention.  
'Hey,' Sam said sat up on the couch, resting the front of his body on the back of the chair facing Dean.  
'Hey,' Dean smiled in return 'What are you watchin'?'  
'Peacocks,'  
'Peacocks?' Dean asked.  
'Yeah, did you know the male one's are the pretty ones?' Sam said and rested his chin on the top of the couch.  
'I guess we're lucky that ain't the same for humans now huh?' Dean asked with a smirk. Sam shrugged,  
'There are exceptions,' Sammy spoke with a slight smile. Dean coughed and picked up the phone, trying desperately not to get hard.  
'So what'll be little brother, pizza or noodles?' Dean asked. Sam pretended to think.  
'Pizza,' Sam spoke 'And diet coke this time,'  
'What's wrong Sammy gained a little weight recently?' Dean asked with a smirk. Sam poked out his tongue at his brother and turned around to resume the interesting lesson about peacocks.

Dean waited for the delivery guy outside needing some air. It had been a couple days since Dean's slip up in the impala and ever since he had been wound up tighter than feminist chick at a wet t-shirt contest. Sam was being a real arse, walking around without a shirt, saying things that Dean always took to be far more dirty than how they sounded, giving Dean sidelong glances, and chewing and licking the crap out of his bottom lip, as though he could still taste and feel Dean there. Dean shivered at the thought and ran a hand over his face. It was going to kill him, he was sure there were cases where men had suffered from extreme sexual frustration or strong cases of blue balls. The pizza guy got there pretty quick, Dean paid him outside and came back in to face Sam with hot pizza and diet coke…god damn puppy dog eyes. Sam jumped up when Dean walked back inside and scuttled into the kitchen all smiles and sunshine. Dean walked after him and set everything on the bench.  
'Die Hard's on in five minutes,' Sam spoke.  
'Awesome, my man Bruce Willis Yippy Kiyay,' Dean grinned.  
'Wanna watch it with me then?' Sam asked.  
'Sure, but isn't it a school day tomorrow Sammy?' Dean asked coyly.  
'So?' Sam glared.  
'Oh wow, you rebel you, Sammy the party animal,' Dean teased.  
'Shut up,' Sam smiled and playfully shoved Dean's shoulder.  
Dean divided up the pizza on two plates and Sam took out the diet coke, smiling when he pulled it out.  
'Thanks Dean,'  
'No sweat, just didn't want to have to put up with your bitching about your lost figure,'  
'I'm not the one who's going to end up with a beer gut,' Sam poured the drinks.  
Dean rolled his eyes, turned off the lights for the whole 'movie atmosphere' and carried the plates over to the TV and sat in the bean bag so Sam could have the couch. Sam rushed over with the drinks, caught his foot on the floor and fell on the couch, spilling his diet coke all over the cushions.  
'Son of a bitch Sam!'  
'Sorry,' Sam pouted and stood up, the front of his shirt also drenched in coke.  
'Well you're gonna have to sit on the floor now genius,' Dean observed.  
'But Deeeaaan,' Sam whined, 'I've got a sore back from hunching over the computer doing study all day,'

'You should have thought about that before you went all clutzoid,' Dean advised and then made the mistake of looking up…god damn puppy dog eyes.  
'Fine then, I'll try to make a bit of room for you here,' Dean started to squirm and make room for two. Sammy grinned, and immediately sat down in front of Dean on the beanbag, so that his arse was barely ten centimetres from Dean's dick, and rested his back against Dean's front, head coming up barely to Dean's shoulder, both of Dean's legs on either side of Sammy. Dean silently cursed, this was soooo not good for his resolve. Dean went to move but then Sam pushed up against him, making Dean freeze, any movement now and Sam would feel just how hard Dean was.  
'Son of a bitch,' Dean cursed, he was stuck now.  
'What's wrong Dean?' Sam asked.  
'Ahh nothing…just your shirts all wet is all,' Dean was so damn proud of himself and his quick thinking before it all turned to shit when Sam leant up, took of his shirt, through it aside and pressed his bare back, back up against Dean once more. Needless to say Dean was going to be permanently hard for the rest of his life.  
'Sam…we can't..,' Dean tried.  
'Can't what Dean?'  
Dean swallowed hard, the light from the television was showing off Sam's wet and sticky skin from the diet coke, a drop of the soft drink ran down Sam's collar and began to slide down the boys chest.  
'Fuck it,' Dean whispered. He raised his hand and with his fingers traced the path of that drop. Sam inhaled sharply. Dean ran his fingers along Sam's skin, they circled around Sam's nipple before brushing against it softly. Dean saw Sam's eyes close and his teeth catch his lip between them. Dean fiddled with them until they were hard, and then trailed is hand down the boys stomach, to his abdomen, and ghosted across the waistband of his brother's pants. Sam was clutching onto the material of Dean's trackies. Dean slipped his hand under Sam's pyjama pants and groaned when he realized Sam was going commando. He skirted his touch down until it ran along Sam's aroused length. Sam gasped and his head tipped back on Dean's shoulder. Dean was in pure heaven, and wanted so much damn more. He really shouldn't be doing this, he knew he shouldn't, but god he wanted to, wanted to touch Sammy so much, needed to touch Sammy. He traced his fingers from Sam's base to tip and brushed his touch against the slit.

'Dean!' Sam cried.  
'Shh Sammy, Dad's in the other room,'  
Sam's dick twitched with those words and he whimpered nodding. Dean's light touches were making Sam writhe and whimper and softly chant Dean's name. Dean was barely hanging onto his sanity. Dean felt Sam hot and heavy and wet with precum in his hand and had to bite down on his lip to keep from shouting and spilling himself in his pants. He took a firm grip at Sam's base and Sam made the most delicious sound. Dean began to pump Sam's cock and Sam was bucking and fucking Dean's fist. Dean was placing hot kisses on Sam's neck, biting hard on Sam's ear. As Dean began to thrust his erection against Sam's back, who couldn't hold back a cry when he felt it. Both boys were thrusting desperately panting and sweating, so hot and so hard, felt so good. All so much better because it was Sammy and Dean, both had wanted it for so long. Sam was shaking and bucking and twisting into Dean's grip, crying Dean's name a little too loudly. Dean couldn't stop tasting Sam's neck, just the taste was enough to get him off, but having Sam in his grip, hearing Sam's cries, watching as his brother thrust himself into Dean's hand, desperate for his brother's touch. Dean bit down and came hard against his brother's back, moaning and burning away. Sam felt a strong pain in his shoulder and a wetness on his back and finally let loose, shooting all over his chest and neck.

They both collapsed, panting trying to regain rational thought. Dean came back to himself first, Sam was still panting like he was having a panic attack. Dean twisted and manage to come out from under Sam, and lie on his side to admire his brother. So lost in the afterglow. Dean groaned as he saw how his brother had cum all over himself. Dean ran his hand up and down his brother's side, and through his hair, calming him and whispering in his ear.  
'It's okay Sammy, it's alright, god your so beautiful like this, so undone for me Sammy,'  
Sam opened his eyes as his breathing began to calm and smiled largely at Dean.  
'So much for never happening again huh?' Sam asked.  
Dean raised an eyebrow.  
'Oh right smart guy, I bet you think you're pretty hot stuff now huh? Since you got me to break down and all?' Dean asked.  
'That's right,' Sammy smirked 'You can't back down now. You're stuck with me, with this; and only me forever,'  
'So possessive Sammy, and strangely dominate considering you're the one that just came all over yourself from a simple hand job?'  
'Yeah, well your strangely cocky for one who just came all over my back from giving me a simple hand job,'  
'I bet you think you got me all owned now huh?' Dean asked.  
'Oh yeah, you're mine, no more girls, no more guys, just me and you and the touching and kissing and you know…sex stuff…' Sam blushed then paled and sat up scared.  
'If that's okay with you? I mean I really want this Dean,'  
...god damn puppy dog eyes…  
Dean raised a hand and cupped Sam's face running his thumb over Sam's lips that had been chanting his name just moments before.  
'No complaints here Sammy,'  
Sam grinned and shoved Dean playfully.  
'See I do have you owned,' Sam giggled.  
'Oh Sammy, you have absolutely no idea,' Dean grinned, then bent down licked up the hot sticky cum covering Sam's body, and laughed as his brother groaned above him.

A/N: YAY chapter 2!! one last chappie to go, i'm thinking maybe one from john's position of the boys, or maybe just more smex


	3. John pov

Part 3A

John's Pov

John has a problem, one that has continued to follow him for about three years now; it has to do with his sons, they're in love. Usually when a parent realises their children are in love it's a joyous occasion, one involving cake and meeting that special someone, that is unless they're in love with each other. The boys hid it well, John had to admit, but for a hunter of John Winchester's calibre the signs were easy to spot. It began when Sammy was thirteen. His admiration for Dean continued to grow, which wasn't altogether terrible, John had actually felt a sense of pride at how Sam's bond with Dean strengthened to the point where the boys never acted without the other present, that they could say or do anything to each other without holding anything back. Then it seemed to stop. Sam didn't have time for Dean, high school became his foremost priority, he had a large workload to deal with. John recognised the look of a lovesick teen when he saw one.

For a while John had wandered who his youngest had fallen so hard for that being without them seemed to put Sam into a kind of depression. He realized who it was when Dean came home after curfew one night, he made it perfectly obvious what it was he had been doing with what's her name from the boy's most recent high school. Sam had looked at Dean with the most pained expression John had seen out of his youngest. John's own heart fell, realising why that was. John also realized that Sam's lovesickness blinded him to Dean's overwhelming love for his brother.

It was hard to spot but eventually John apprehended the truth about Dean. Some could say it was the 'small things' that proved it; always tenderly looking out for Sammy, making sure the hot coffee sat for two minutes before he'd give it to Sam to stop it from burning his mouth, being extra quiet when Sam was studying for a particular hard assignment or exam, picking up Sam's favourite take out when it was clear Sam had had a bad day. Or else you could say it was obvious through the adoring, gentle and sometimes lustful eyes of his oldest whenever he looked at his Sammy. Dean was crazy about Sam and would die before inflicting his desires on his little brother. Naturally both were completely ignorant of the other's feelings.

It's hard to tell when it all changed; somewhere around the time Sam's voice began to crack. Sam's lovesickness disappeared and he was grinning and laughing a lot about seemingly simple things, like a diet coke stain on the couch. Then came the 'not discreet enough' touches and openly lustful and desperate gazes. John knew what had probably happened, both had let their feelings be known and Sam had managed to convince Dean that that was alright. They were both so damn happy John could hardly bring himself to let it be known that he was perfectly aware of what was going on. Ever once in a while Dean would take Sam 'For a drive and a movie'. They would leave and Sam would discreetly slip his hand in Dean's after they left the apartment, they'd return with Sam's 100 watt smile and Dean's smug grin, both with hair, clothes and looks sitting not quite right.

At times however, John was tempted to let the secret out. Like when they only had enough cash for one room with two beds and a fold out. John would sometimes, unable to sleep, lay there and pretend for his son's sake when he'd hear Sam or Dean move from his own bed to the others. On most occasions it was Sam, then Dean would pull him down and make Sam gasp and moan softly, occasionally whimper and frequently call Dean's name. Dean would groan irregularly but could mostly keep silent while his father was in the room. The most prominent reason that John allowed it, this thing going on between his sons was that it made them considerably stronger. They were all the more aware of what was going on around them so that no harm would come to the other, they would fight that much fiercer so not to let the other down or become vulnerable. They were so close that they seemed almost able to know what the other was thinking.

They made a frighteningly good team, John could deal with their love, knowing just how safe and happy they were with each other.

A/N: soz, i postd part of the next chappie by mistake, oops, more smut coming up.


	4. First time

Part 3B

Sam has never wanted anything more than he wants Dean. Not that that's anything new, Sam always wants Dean, practically every time he gets a glimpse of his brother shirtless, his balls twitch and he'll take a moment to step back and admire Dean's raw beauty. Sam's feelings had only intensified since that time in the impala. He never knew anything as wonderful as Dean's kiss, as hot as Dean's breath on his neck, or as intoxicating as Dean's touch. He hungered for his brother more than anything else. Dean's touch was like wild fire, Dean took everything Sam offered, he did things to Sam that made him blush scarlet when he awoke the next morning to find Dean grinning at him devilishly and commenting on how Sam had reacted; because Sam never at any time had control when Dean's hands were on him. And Sammy, as it turned out, was a screamer. It took all of his will power and Dean's awareness and mouth to stop Sam from crying out to his brother when Dad was in the vicinity.

Sam and Dean were addicted to each other. Every time they had available they ate each other alive, like god damn newlyweds. Usually when Sam finished school, Dean would wait for him out front with the impala. The other students would flock to him as usual, but Dean just pushed them aside when Sam came out to meet him. Sam would grin smugly and touch Dean in some way, graze of hands, bumping shoulders…discreet grasp of Dean's perfect ass, to let Dean know just how much he had missed him and needed him. Then Dean would drive until they had reached a secluded area, or seemingly deserted highway, and he would pull over. Sam practically threw himself into his brothers arms then there would be heat and tongue and skin on skin, needy hands and desperate touching. Sam loved it when Dean finally allowed his hand to grasp Sam's aching hard cock and tease and pump and caress him while Sam clutched onto Dean's shoulders or hair or back and cry out with abandon.

Sam especially loved it when Dean would give him that gorgeous smirk and slowly move down Sam's body, or move so damn quickly that Sam didn't even realise it until Dean had his hot wet mouth on Sam's cock. Last night had been particularly spectacular. When Dean was sucking everything out of him and Sam was digging his claws into the upholstery, Dean had slipped his saliva soaked fingers inside of Sam and brushed across something wonderful. They had never gone the entire way before but Sam was turning 16 this week. He had finally grown into himself and it was if Dean were recognising that Sam wasn't a kid anymore, that Sam was becoming a man. And men could do certain things kids couldn't. It was if Dean were giving him an initiation and Sam had wanted Dean deep inside him. He told Dean so and Dean was halfway out of his pants when some fucking asshole had fallen asleep at the wheel and crashed into the back of the impala. Luckily the guy was barely doing 10km/h, so there was really no harm done. Just damage to Dad's gorgeous car. So naturally, Dean was punished to fix up the car himself, spending the better part of both his and Sam's supposed day together to work on the impala in Bobby's garage, whom they were currently staying with… for a few months at least. Which was just _so_ unfair. Sam had been looking forward to the sex. Dean wasn't very happy either. Sometimes it was like their Dad knew exactly what they were planning and deliberately jammed that spanner in the works.

Sam was so horny and really missed his brother. This was supposed to be their day and he was going to be spending it alone. Sam ran into the kitchen and grabbed the shirt Dean thrown into the hamper the night before, he had been wearing it yesterday and a few days before (Dean believed in getting good mileage out of his clothes before he gave them up to be washed) and shoved it on. Immediately filing his senses with the delicious smell of _Dean_. Just the sweet smell of his brother made him so damn hard. Sam breathed it in deep and ran his hand over his bare erection and groaned deep in his throat. He began to pump himself and imagined Dean's hot breath on his ear and Dean's deep voice whispering delicious dirty words. Sam spread his legs that little bit wider and began to speed up. Sam remembered the taste of Dean's cock and groaned at the memory of when they had sixty-nine'd on the desk of the principal of the school they had attended to finish Dean's senior year. It had been Dean's way of celebrating graduation and god did they. It had been so fucking good. One of Sam's favourite 'Deancest' encounters, as he liked to call them.

The taste of Dean was scorched on his tongue forever. Strong, salty and slightly bitter, but still _Dean, _Sam couldn't get enough of it and the thought of sucking his brother's dick always got him off. Sam's eyes rolled back into his head, so horny, so unfair. Dean should have fucked the living hell out of him at least twice by now, instead he was left with an old shirt and his hand. Sam stopped his actions and huffed. He ran back over to his underwear and jeans, slipped them back on, grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and raced from the apartment. He was going to go pay Dean a visit.

Sam wisely decided to peer through the window rather than go obeying his cock and running straight in, slamming his brother against the wall and ravishing the hell out of him. However, the sight that greeted Sam made him regret not making that decision. Bobby was working in the corner of the rundown yet still functioning garage. Dean…Dean was shirtless and sweating from the midafternoon sunny, summer heat. Car grease stained his muscular chest, shoulders and hands. Dean's trousers were lying tauntingly low on his hips, showing off that dark trail disappearing under the trousers and that delicious groove Sam absolutely loved to thrust against. Sam's already painfully aroused member twitched at the sight of his half naked, sweaty and filthy brother. Sam wanted those dirty hands on him so badly.

Sam had always wanted Dean to be his first, always wanted his brother to be the one whispering encouraging words into his ear as he eased himself inside of Sam, to gaze into Sam's eyes and make love to him gently…but the sight Sam was faced with, inspired lust moreso than love, Dean's greased and brown skin and muscles and wild hair and muscles and sweat and muscles…Sam turned and entered through the wide open doors of the garage. Bobby looked up as he entered and smiled welcomely.

'Hey there Sam, what you doing here?' Bobby asked.

'It's a hot one, thought I'd bring you two a beer? Sam asked 'Since you've been working all day,'

Dean turned around and their eyes met. Dean's jaw clenched and his hand fisted, undeniable lust showed in his brother's face and Sam's knees nearly gave out at the sight.

'Sure thing, but none of that shit your Daddy buys, it's Budweiser or bust for me, I'll just go get one from my mini fridge, and join you boys for a breather,'

Bobby turned and disappeared out of sight and Sam pressed his body against Dean, rubbing his erection against Dean's thigh.

'God I need you so much,' Sam groaned, Dean's arms automatically locked around him and began running patterns on his back. Sam leaned down and brushed his lips across Dean's neck.

'Missed you, needed you so much and you weren't there,' Sam breathed.

'Oh god Sammy, missed you too. I've been hard all damn week thinking about what I was going to do to you today. Wanted it to be special, got candles and strawberries. I'm so sorry, stupid Dad, I wanted it to be special,'

Sam's heart practically tore.

'Don't need special, just you Dean. Always you,' Sam leaned further into Dean's neck and breathed in the smell of oil, engine, sweat and Dean.

'Can't now Sammy. Bobby'll be back any second,' Dean

'I want you to fuck me Dean,' Sam spoke plainly.

'Son of a bitch' Dean groaned and pulled Sam back from him at arms length, 'Want to, and I will Sammy just not now,'

Bobby walked in with his Budweiser and gestured toward the back of the junk yard.

'Found some meat patties in the fridge from last week, chucked em on the barbeque out back, boys wanna join me for some lunch?' Bobby asked.

'Sounds great,' Dean pulled his arms away from his brother sharply 'I'll go get some buns from the kitchen,'

Dean turned and walked through the side door connecting to the house. Bobby turned and looked at Sam.

'I'll go get the ketchup,' Sam took off after his brother.

Dean was digging through the cupboard when Sam came in.

'What you doing Sammy?' Dean asked.

Sam moved up to his brother, slid one hand on Dean's thigh, as he reached over him, pressing his chest against his brother's side to pick up the bottle of ketchup from the shelf above before stepping back and grinning broadly with ketchup bottle in hand. Dean's jaw clenched.

'You're the biggest god damn tease I know,' he hissed.

'Tease means to never follow through, I'm trying to do jut the opposite…inspiring you to take action,'

'You're trying to seduce me?' Dean asked with laughter in his voice.

'Well it's working isn't it?' Sam smirked.

'Huh,' Dean shook his head grabbed the bread rolls and held them up in front of Sam.

'Come on, let's go grab some grub.' The boys opened the screen door and it screeched as it shut behind them. They walked out under the hot sun over toward the grill where Bobby was, in the middle of the junkyard, a few feet from what appeared to be a stolen park table and bench on both sides.

'You know you don't need to seduce me Sammy,' Dean spoke beside him 'Hell if anyone should be doing any seducing it's me, you're the innocent young virgin here,'

'Oh please Dean I'm hardly innocent,' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Sure you are, you delicate little flower you,' Dean smirked.

'Oh shut up, I'm not an innocent flower, and no one should know that better than you,' Sam pointed out 'Considering you're the one that taught me everything I know, in the car, in the house, in school, I mean jesus Dean you're the one that sucked me off on a swing set. If that's not the image of taking innocence I don't know what is,'

Dean adjusted himself at the memory. He discreetly admired Sammy realising just how much he wanted his brother when he realised something else.

'Hey is that my shirt?'

Sam looked down with a obviously faked expression of 'oh what this?'

'Sam I've worn that for five days straight, including training yesterday, it must stink dude!'

'I know, that's why I wore it. So I could smell you on me while I waking off in the house.' Sam grinned wickedly and Dean froze where he stood. Sam kept walking toward the barbeque however shouted over his shoulder 'Inspired to action yet Dean?'

Dean slumped down next to Sammy with an incredibly large hard on and burger in hand.

'I just love meat, know what I mean Dean?' Sam asked. While Bobby brought over the last of the burgers. Dean had had enough really and knew the only way to shut his brother up. To give him exactly what he wanted. Dean discreetly had his left hand vanish from the table and place it on Sam's knee. Sam looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye and bit into his burger. Dean began to run his touch up and down the inside of Sammy's leg. Bobby sighed and took a large chunk out of his own.

'Too bad your daddy ain't here. Loves home grilled burgers, and I think I even got some hot dogs in the freezer,' Bobby remarked.

'Yeah, too bad,' Dean spoke and moved his hand up to Sammy's thigh.

'So Sammy final year of school this year, looking forward to it?' Bobby asked.

'Yeah,' Dean took great pride in the waver in his brother's voice at that moment, it was also the same moment Dean pressed his palm against Sam's dick. He began to rub and took another big bite out of his burger.

'I was catain of the football team in my senior year. Made things hell of a lot easier for me, back in ancient times that meant I could get away with anything, pass every class, and have my choice of the cheerleaders,' Bobby grinned at the memories.

'It still does,' Sam said 'But Dad doesn't let us join school teams,'

'No point since we leave the school in a couple months anyway,' Dean pointed out and unzipped his brothers pants, covering up the sound with a belch.

'Good burgers Bobby,' Dean saluted the food with a skull of one of Bobby's Budweiser's. Sam bit his lip and choked back a moan when Dean's hand slid into the front of his pants.

'For the best I guess, I'm sure you'll have no troubles with school anyways Sammy,' Bobby smiled 'I gotta get back to work, you can take off now Dean, go spend the day with your brother being sixteen is something to celebrate. Just don't do anything I wouldn't….don't do anything that will land you boys in trouble,'

'Aww Bobby come on, you know what they say "a friend will always try to talk you out of trouble but a true friend will supply the bail money!"' Dean grinned.

'That's "A friend will bring bail money, but a true friend will be in the cell sitting beside you saying "man we really screwed up"' Sam corrected. Dean squeezed Sam's cock in reply and made the younger whimper.

When Bobby was out of eye and hearing range Sam hoped up and stradeled Dean's lap, grasping Dean's hair and yanking back his brother's head to lick his way into his brother's mouth. Dean parted his lips for him, and tongues met and slid against each other. Sam began humping against his brother and whined low in his throat. All thoughts of romance out the window and only wanting more of Dean.

'Want you to fuck me Dean, fuck me in your shirt,' Sam whispered.

'Later, not now, for the first time you're going to be completely naked. Now take off the clothes,' Dean ordered. Sam shivered and raised the shirt up and over his head, and shimmied the already undone pants off his hips, leaving him in his tighty whities. They pressed their chests together, Dean's still slicked with sweat and smeared with car grease. Dean stood and sat Sam down on the edge of the table and got to work on his own pants. They slid off and Sam groaned at the sight of his fully naked and golden brother, who just had to be designed for sex. Dean pushed his brother back on the table and climbed up after him. Sam grasped him and thrust up into him.

'Easy there tiger, we're gonna take this slow, want the first time to last, so you've got lots to remember,' Dean spoke. Sam nodded and forced himself to calm down. Dean smiled down at him and ran his hands over his brother's body, making Sam whimper and moan and cry out for 'more oh god yes DEAN'.

Dean was sucking all of Sam out through his dick. Sam arched up to his brother and clutched to the sides of the table, his breathing ecstatic, his chest heaving as Dean took more and more into his mouth.

'Taste so good Sammy,'

Dean always got carried away sucking Sam's cock, sometimes he'd just spend hours down there tasting and smelling and licking, nothing of Sam was hidden from Dean. Dean sucked every inch of Sam's cock, ran his tongue over his balls and behind them to his ass. Dean had seen and tasted all of Sammy and it made him feel so exposed, so tainted and exploited, Sam loved every second of it. Dean tongued the slit and Sammy spread his legs wider, arching and crying out in the junkyard. He was so close, Dean offered his fingers up to Sammy who sucked them into his mouth eagerly, he tongued them and sucked them and bit them, before Dean had to tear them away from his mouth and place them at Sam's entrance. Sam felt them enter press further into him, he shuddered and bit his lip as Dean sucked and stretched and scissored and sucked and stretched. Sam was shaking with it all, he had never felt like this, so out of control, Dean was owning him. This was ownership. Sam had wanted it for so long tears fell from his eyes.

'Dean!'

Dean pulled his fingers out from his brother and licked the tears from his brother's face.

'It's okay Sammy, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Gonna make you mine, always going to take care of you. Promise,' Dean whispered.

Sam nodded. Dean seemed to pluck a condom from the air, but Sam grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

'Only you,' Sam whispered. Dean's dick twitched and he nodded.

'You ready?' Dean asked. Sam spread his legs wide in front of Dean, exposing everything to his brother. Dean growled and eased himself inside his brother. When Dean reached halfway Sam whimpered in pain and Dean forced himself to stop. Sam was panting and looked up at his brother in surprise.

'Why did you stop?' Sam asked.

'Not going to hurt you Sammy,'

'It's my first time Dean, no matter what you do it's going to hurt,'

'Not if I-,' Dean was cut off when Sam impaled himself of Dean's cock, forcing all of Dean inside him. Dean cried out in pure pleasure as he slid home.

'Oh god!' Dean cried and rested his forehead on Sam's chest.

'Sammy, your….so tight, hot…finally in you…so good,' Dean looked up at his brother's face and knew this was what Sam had wanted from him, the pleasure was a bonus, what Sam had always wanted was this, the intimacy of having Dean inside him. Of being truly being connected with each other, the closest two people can get. Two lovers can get.

'You're always going to be a part of me now Dean,' Sam whispered.

Dean bent down and pulled Sammy in for a soul searing kiss.

'Love you Sammy,'

Tears fell with those words, Dean had never spoken before. Sammy pulled him closer.

'You too Dean,'

Dean looked into Sam's eyes, and hoisted one of his brother's legs over his shoulder and began to move. He started carefully, slowly and gently thrusting in and hot of his hot little brother's arse. Teasing his brother's prostate until Sam had to scream for Dean to go harder. Dean let loose then, he began to pound his brother into the table. Their kisses became all tongues, Sam wrapped his legs like a vice around his brother, crying out with abandon as Dean lost all control hearing the sinful noises coming from his little brother in mixes of 'Ah, ah, ah, ah oh god, hard, more, don't stop, crap DEAN' Sam came without Dean laying a hand on his cock. Dean spilled himself inside his brother and collapsed. He awoke to feelings of his hair being stroked, and looked up to Sam's gorgeous eyes starring into his.

'You passed out,' Sam stated the obvious.

'Yeah, never happened to me before,' Dean sat up and ran a hand up and down Sam's side, a habit he had gotten into.

'It was good?' Sam asked.

'Mind blowing Sammy, you were mind blowing,' Dean smirked.

'I barely did anything,' Sam pointed out.

'You didn't have you, just having you was more than enough, but don't worry, with all the mind blowing amazing sex we'll be having your bound to pick up a few things,' Dean bent down and licked the remaining cum off Sam's chest, another habit he had gotten into.

'God I love it when you do that,' Sam groaned. The sound of something crashing brought them back to earth and Dean jumped off the table to get back into his jeans.

'Could be Bobby,' Dean spoke. Sam nodded and slid off the table to do the same, wincing slightly as he did so.

'You alright?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, just hurts a bit, which is to expected after what we just did I suppose?' Sam grinned.

'Kinda like a hangover, the well worth downside of a great time,' Dean smirked.

Bobby reappeared just when the boys got their pants back on. Bobby saw them and froze, before blushing a little and placing a package on the table.

'I ahh got you a present Sammy, happy birthday,' Bobby spoke.

'Thanks Bobby,' Sam smiled.

'Ahh sure…don't mention it…gonna get to work now…see ya,' Bobby turned and practically tore out of there.

'Oh god he knows,' Sam bit his lip and turned to Dean 'Do you think we were too loud?'

Dean turned to Sam and gave a laugh before pressing his lips together and choking it off.

'What? What is it?' Sam asked.

'Guess I should have washed all that grease off my hands beforehand huh?' Dean chuckeled.

Sam frowned and looked down. Dean's black hand prints and smears of grease covered Sam's chest, and even lead down underneath the waistband of little brother's pants. Sam looked up and grinned brightly.

'Guess you left your mark here, may as well have written Dean fucked me across my forehead,' Sam picked up Dean's smelly hamper shirt.

'Yeah well I like to mark my property,' Dean grinned.

'Your property huh?'

'Or territory whichever you'd like to think of it as, either way your mine now Sammy,' Dean grinned.

'Yeah well, I guess the grease will have to do for now,' Sammy sighed 'Until I'm allowed to get your name tattooed on my arse, something to look forward to on my eighteenth huh?'

Dean growled at the thought and palmed his already half hard dick. Sam shoved on Dean's shirt and grinned

'Let's head back to the house, you did promise to fuck me in your shirt remember?'

'Screw the house, the impala's closer,'


End file.
